No se necesitan hombres
by Andii.Salvatore19
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que para pasar un buen San Valentín se necesitan hombres?... Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "El Día de Anti-San Valentín" del foro "EL AMOR TIENE ALAS".


**N/A: La saga de Harry Potter no me pertenece. A veces no es necesario tener una pareja para tener un buen día, solo necesitas estar con las personas que te quieres y esa lo mas probable es que sean tus amigas.**

**No se necesitan hombres**

Imbécil, estúpido, idiota, mil y un millón de veces idiota- murmuraba una y otra vez Pansy Parkinson mientras salía de la sala común de Grifindor y detras de ella sus amigas que la miraban preocupada después de lo que había ocurrido en la sala, en definitiva su amigo era un tonto o idiota como lo describía Pansy, pensaron todas.

Es que no lo entiendo, cómo no puede darse cuenta- Exclamo la pelinegra al verse fuera del castillo, no quería que nadie que no fuese una de sus amigas la escuchara- acaso no fui lo suficiente perseverante o directa o que se yo, para que ese idiota no lo entienda- estaba triste y frustrada, como era posible que él, no se haya dado cuenta de todo.

No es tu culpa Pans- la consoló Ginny- el problema es de él que no sabe ver más allá de sus narices a pesar de sus gafas.

Lo que dice Gin es cierto- apoyo Hermione- el idiota es él como tú misma lo dices, no se a veces ni para que tiene esas gafas, si no se da cuenta de lo que tiene en frente aunque se lo señalaran con luces de neón.

Tienen razón chicas, es solo que me frustra- suspiro- me empeñe tanto en que todo saliera perfecto y él ni por enterado.

Ya Pans, no te molestes más por ese idiota- todas miraron con los ojos abiertos a su amiga estaban sorprendidas por lo dicho por Luna, la rubia no era de insultar mucho a sus amigos, mucho menos a este en específico pues era como un hermano para ella- los hombre, no, nuestros amigos son unos tontos que están cortado por la misma tijera y no ven lo que tienen enfrente.

En eso tenía mucha razón su amiga rubia, todos sus amigos eran iguales, ninguno se había dado cuenta de las mil y una insinuaciones que ellas les dieron, y eso que se tildaban de ser los mejores con la población femenina, si como no, lo que son es unos brutos que no tienen ni dos dedos de frente. Ni Nott que se decía ser observador, ni Malfoy que se dice es inteligente, ni Blaise que se cree el mejor conociendo a las mujeres y mucho menos Potter "el niño que vivió" que tiene unas gafas que no le sirven ni para taco.

Mañana ya es San Valentín y ellos ni por enterados - habló la castaña- a veces no se ni para que los necesitamos.

Esos es Granger- exclamo la pelinegra mientras se levantaba de donde estaban sentadas, consiguiendo que sus amigas la vieran confundidas

A que te refieres Parkinson- pregunto la pelirroja que no entendía el arrebato de su amiga.

A que no necesitamos a los chicos para pasar un buen San Valentín- contesto sonriendo- sé que nos gustaría estar con ellos, pero nos tenemos unas a otras para que morirnos por ellos si juntas nos las pasamos bien, que hagan lo que les dé la gana, yo no me pienso morir- sus amigas la miraban divertida- quién está conmigo- pregunto.

Te apoyo Parkinson- habló Ginny levantándose- es hora de pasarla bien sin los hombre.

Yo pienso igual- siguió Hermione- adiós a esos idiotas, no sirven para nada.

Al diablo con los hombres, para eso estamos las amigas- exclamo Luna de pie, todas miraron divertidas a su amiga por sus palabras, aun así ella tenía razón, al diablo con todos los hombres, ellas se tenían una a la otra y que mejor manera de pasar San Valentín que con las personas que más te quieren, que son tus hermosas amigas que siempre estarán ahí contigo cueste lo que cueste.

Todas para una- todas se miraron y sonrieron- y una para todas- gritaron mientras se iban caminado y riendo hacia el castillo, mañana sería el mejor San Valentín de todos porque la pasarían juntas.

Desde un lugar del castillo cuatro chicos miraban a sus amigas como si estuvieran locas, estaban confundidos por la actitud de cada una de ellas durante toda la semana, no las entendían, estaban raras.

Alguno de ustedes sabe que le pasa- pregunto el rubio del grupo mirando a sus amigos extrañado.

Ni idea Malfoy, hoy Pansy estuvo actuando más raro de lo normal- comento suspirando- realmente no las entiendo.

Debe ser cosas de mujeres, ya se les pasara- comento el moreno del grupo. Nott solo se encogió de hombros, Luna había estado actuando muy extraña al igual que las demás, pero eso no se lo diría a sus amigos, esperaba como dijo Blaise que eso se le pasara pronto.

Los cuatro se miraron todavía sin entender y se dirigieron al comedor de Hogwarts, realmente las mujeres eran muy complicadas, no las podían entender.

**Es definitivo los hombres son unos idiotas. Feliz día de la amistad para todas. **


End file.
